Talk:References
Still Needed - Halo 3 Here's a list for the Halo 3 reference stuff that's still needed. By naming them ahead of time we can ensure that we cover them all and have a single naming convention in-place. Eventually, the Character entries will need to break off onto their own pages though. (Perhaps the weapons too?) For example there's several brute variants, while some are "color only" variants, the "specialist" brutes have notable differences in form. PLEASE EDIT THIS LIST.. add what you like, and Strikeout those that have been added to the Reference Page. Discuss removals though please, and announce if you move stuff around. I recognize that the Brutes currently have a contested naming convention, please don't do that here. Let's keep it simple until we "get there". When it's time to be posted, if there's a problem, we'll start comparing sources until we agree. (update May 23,2008) - Made each entry it's own heading so it could be linked to directly (like was already set-up for most of the Pep File section). Then I went through and added links between each PDO file and each Reference pic Entry (ie- on both pages), and then made a table to put the entries into, so it wasn't such a long stack of images... I'm betting there's a cleaner way to make a column than that, but I don't know how to do it. I also gave it the subtle background colors, to help readers visually see when they've reached the end of a section. The new organization and crosslinks may help encourage folks to do the remaining pep files, or remaining reference pics, because both lists are plain to see now. (except in the weapons section of the Pep files where the weapons are lumped into two groups, instead of being individually linked.) --Deadguy71 21:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Weapons UNSC Weapons *Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Flamethrower *Magnum *Rocket Launcher *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun (Turret) Covenant Weapons *Beam Rifle *Brute Mauler *Brute Shot *Brute Spiker *Carbine *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Gun *Gravity Hammer *Needler *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle (brute and regular?) *Plasma Cannon (with turret and without) *ENERGY STAVE <--Moved to HALO 2 section, per Halopedia, that's the only place it occurs. Grenades & Multiplayer Objectives *Flame Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade *Oddball Skull <-- Done, not sent/added Deadguy71 18:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Bomb <-- Done, not sent/added Deadguy71 18:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Flag (Red) <-- Done, not sent/added Deadguy71 18:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Standard UNSC Grenade Equipment *Portable Gravity Lift (deployed and undeployed) *Deployable Cover (dep. and undep.) *Automated Turret (dep. and undep.) *Power Drain (dep. and undep.) *Trip Mine (dep. and undep.) *Radar Jammer (dep. and undep.) *Flare (dep. and undep.) *Regenerator (dep. and undep.) *Cloaking (dep. and undep.) *Bubble Shield (dep. and undep.) Characters Humans *Spartan, Mark VI Mjolnir Armor *Spartan, Mark VI Mjolnir UnderArmor *Spartan, Close Quarters Battle (CQB) Permutation *Spartan, Extra Vehicular Armor (EVA) Permutation *Spartan, Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Permutation *Spartan, Hayabusa Permutation *Spartan, Rogue Permutation *Spartan, Mark V Helmet Permutation *Spartan, Scout Permutation <--file missing? *Spartan, Security Permutation *Spartan, Security Shoulder *Spartan, Orbital Drop Shock Troop (ODST) Helmet *Spartan, Recon Permutation *Grey Naval Officer Uniform (Miranda Keyes, only on "Crows Nest", first part of level) *Marine, Basic *Marine, Yellow visor Variant Helmet *Marine, Injured Variants *Marine, Pilot <-- "Navy pilot" is a marine with chest/helmet perms *Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) *Section Officers *Traxus Workers Covenant *Grunts (variants are different models, or merely colors?) *Jackal, Beam Rifle variant *Jackal *Drones *Brute, Infantry *Brute, Bodyguard (specialist) *Brute, Jump Pack (specialist) *Brute, Stalker (specialist) *Brute, Captains *Brute, Chieftains (red and gold variant) *Prophet (cutscenes only?) *Elite, Arbiter *Elite, Combat Armor Permutation *Elite, Assault Armor Permutation *Elite, Flight Armor Permutation *Elite, Commando Armor Permutation *Elite, Ascetic Armor Permutation *Elite, Players 3 and 4 in Campaign *Hunter Flood *Infection Form (popcorn flood) *Brute- Infected *Elite- Infected *Marine - Infected *Carrier *Pure form - Stalker *Pure form - Ranged *Pure form - Tank Vehicles and Set Pieces Human *Warthog w/ Plasma Turret & Machine Gun *Warthog, Troop Carrier Variant *Mongoose *Scorpian Tank *Hornet <-- Tlither is working on it *Elephant <-- Tlither is working on it *Pelican Dropship (larger ships are not in our scope) Covenant *Banshee *Ghost *Wraith *Wraith - Anti-Air *Phantom Dropship *Brute Chopper *Brute Prowler *Shade Turret (larger ships are not in our scope) Sets & Pieces *Downed Pelican <-- Done, I'm not going to add this section yet. http://www.vrogy.net/refs/h3/pelicancrashedinterior.zip http://halocostuming.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Pelicancrashedinterior.jpg *Crows Nest - Command Deck *Various Crates *Various Computer Terminals Wowsah Wow, nice job with this! I'm uploading a BUNCH of stuff right now, will have 39 decent refpacks ready to go in a bit. Vrogy 22:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Very nice Vrogy.. That was a lot of packs you put up. -Deadguy71 12:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) To make it easier You want me to update the page with your stuff? How about you drop the entry right in here, following the format used originally. and I'll set-up the crosslinks and determine a place to put it. -for Example leave this for me: And I'll get it in there for you. That assumes that you don't want to mess with the format I used in there, or possibly have a lot to add or something. Lemme know -Deadguy71 19:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tips_and_tricks_FAQ The TOC looks great, we just need a header image over on the right side to make it look really good. I might work on something in a while, been busy with modeling lately :D Vrogy 02:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) HTML Tables coverted to wiki tables Deadguy71 13:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) =How to take Halo 3 pics, and how to add them to the Wiki= Relocated to new page: ReferenceHelp =Messages= A word about changing Headings... Please avoid changing headings without determining what links to it. Some of those you changed had several links that would also need to be changed. Also, there's reasons for why the headings were named that way. Fire Grenade to Flame grenade is fine if you'd like to correct the links going to it, and keep it consistent on those pages as well. I didn't have time to make all of those changes, so I changed it back for now.. feel free to put it back if you fix the links to it. "The Regenerator".. implies there's one regenerator in the game, which isn't accurate, there's just one type, but you could have multiples on a map. By avoiding that, we also avoid things like "The Assault Rifle" or "An Assault Rifle", etc. Again.. it's a heading, which is linked to from elsewhere, please avoid changing those unless you also have the time to correct all the links going to it. (use the "special pages" "Link-to" page to see what links are going to it). "Alien" vs. Covenant. Eventually, I'd rather see all Covenant references changed to Alien. The reason for that is to answer the question: "Which section should the Arbiter be in?" He was Covenant for as long as he was also "independant".. he worked WITH the UNSC Forces, but didn't actually become part of it. In Halo 1 he was Covenant, in Halo 2 he was both, in Halo 3 he was independent. Some of the other forces joined with the Elites as they left the covenant. For example the heretic Grunts, they'd be neither UNSC nor Covenant, but they'd all be aliens. Plus, some of the Humans, such as Traxis workers with their hardhats, aren't UNSC personnel. Who know what's coming in Part 4 (if there is one) but we're trying to stay consistent with what the "Halo universe" is doing. Also, if we added Flood, or Flood types, we could lump them in there until we had more than a couple. Flood aliens, Flood humans, and Flood Primes. The weapons are the same way.. Swords are currently considered Covenant, even though the only "dedicated" users are no longer Covenant. I'd love to see all of it get changed to "Aliens".Deadguy71 (Talk) 05:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC)